


A (Kind of) Fresh Start  (art)

by Nora_335



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they'll make it work eventually, F/F, It's compliacted, Oswald The Cactus, Oswald is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_335/pseuds/Nora_335
Summary: Art for GetYourCapeOn amazing work "A (Kind of) Fresh Start"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 21
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	A (Kind of) Fresh Start  (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A (Kind of) Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647948) by [GetYourCapeOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetYourCapeOn/pseuds/GetYourCapeOn). 



> Hi everyone ! First time I ever do a fanart and first time I participate into an fandom event ... what an adventure ! I hope you enjoy it ;)


End file.
